


Hurry

by Splinter



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he’s there before she sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry

Furiosa is working late in the garage, checking and fine-tuning the engine on the new rig. The machine shop has fallen quiet around her. Most of the workers have already stopped for the night, though she can still hear the distant clank of the lift. They’ve done a big trade for scrapped and salvaged vehicles, which are being brought up to the garages as work space becomes available. 

She stops to stretch, rolling her shoulders and arching her back, when she feels eyes on her. She’s already turning when Fan, one of the lift workers, calls to her.

“Boss, he’s here!” Max is staring at her from across the stone hall, his eyes dark even from this distance. She’s walking to greet him before she consciously plans it. For once, they don’t do their usual forehead touch. She’s forgotten to put down her spanner, and she knows that if she touches him she won’t be able to stop. His eyes look so black she can’t see the blue in them, his pupils huge and hungry. She feels a rush of wet between her legs, shifts where she stands. She knows he notices.

He’s close enough that she can smell him, sweat and desert dust on his skin. His scouting trip has been long enough for his hair and beard to grow a little shaggy, but not enough to turn him into a wild man. He has no visible injuries, he’s not filthy or untended. He’s been taking care of himself: she suspects he’s even cleaned himself up before returning. She’s conscious of the sweat on her own body, of her nipples hard against the fabric of her shirt.

She thanks Fan, who is outright smirking at the pair of them. Then she jerks her head to tell Max to follow, turns abruptly on her heel and walks, because that’s the only way she’s getting out of here with any kind of dignity. She doesn’t need to check that he’s behind her: she knows his eyes are on her again. She imagines she can feel where he’s looking, her neck and her thighs and her bum, imagines him touching her wherever he looks. 

She’s heading for their room, but she’s not going to make it that far. The way she’s taken leads past a storage space in the inner garage, a hollowed-out room with rock walls and shelves of junk, stuff that could still be useful if they can find a use for it. It’s unlikely anyone will be there at this time of night. She puts her spanner on the shelf with a clang, hears Max drop his pack behind her. She tugs the switch, lighting a single bulb as she rounds the corner.

They’re barely out of sight of the corridor before he’s on her, his mouth on her neck, hands turning her and pushing her up against the wall. Her hand is in his hair, pulling his head up so she can kiss him, her legs opening and her hips rocking forwards. He thrusts against her as his tongue presses into her mouth. She’s already panting, can feel the hardness of his cock through two sets of leathers.

There’s a long, messy moment when he just grinds against her. They’re both dazed and clumsy with lust, groping and grabbing everything in reach. She has her metal arm wrapped around his waist, her flesh hand gripping his buttock, trying to pull him closer. One of his hands is cradling her head, the other on her breast, pinching at her nipple. His body is hot against hers.

She moans when he bucks his hips, which seems to jolt some sense into him. He pulls away slightly, enough to get his hands to the fastening of her trousers. She licks at his neck as he fumbles, kissing the hollow of his throat, enjoying his groan when she lets her teeth scrape at his collarbone. Once he’s got her trousers open, he drops to a crouch, yanking them down as he goes. He makes a noise of frustration when her underwear doesn’t come off with her leathers, pulls harder until she’s bare. He shoves his face between her thighs, nudging at her with his shoulder to make her spread her legs wider. 

He licks at the lips of her pussy, sending a shiver through her, before thrusting his tongue in. Her legs are straddled as wide as she can get them, her trousers tangled around her calves. She’s trying to keep her pelvis steady, to hold herself back from just grinding into his face. He plants one large, strong hand on her hip, pinning her against the wall as he laps and gulps and growls into her. 

It’s all so fast. It’s minutes since he got here and she’s already spread open and exposed for his tongue, desperate and needy and trying not to keen out loud as he works her over. She can hear the noises she’s making, how much noise they’re both making. If anyone is still in this part of the garage, they’ll certainly have heard. She doesn’t care, not when his mouth is this demanding and hungry, not when her body is already shuddering. She has her flesh hand in his hair, her metal one scrabbling against the rock as she comes.

When he keeps licking her, she thinks he’s going to drive her to a second orgasm. She can feel the moment when his patience snaps. He pulls away and stands up, pressing himself against her, his mouth shining wet in the harsh light. She’s licking and biting at his lips as she reaches for his belt; their hands meet and tangle over getting his pants down. By the time he gets his cock free, she’s already tugging at his hips, pulling him in.

She gulps as he slides into her, pushing her hips forward to meet the stretch of it. His first thrust puts her back against the stone wall; he’s tilting her, holding her in place so he can get the angle right. Her cunt is twitchy, aftershocks making her clench around him. He gets his hand to her thigh, pulls her leg up so that he can thrust deeper, grinning when she moans.

She reaches round to his bum, her flesh hand gripping his bare buttock. She tries to remember to keep her prosthetic hand lower, where the leather will protect his skin from her sharp metal fingers. She tugs him in, pressing her thigh against his hip, her muscles opening for him and clenching tight around him. 

Max starts fucking into her, deep and greedy, his mouth on her neck and his other hand cupping her breast. She can hear how wet she is, the squelch and slap of flesh, slick dripping down her thigh. When he works his hand between them, he has to push because they’re pressed so close together. She wails when he gets his fingers to her clit. She’s already sensitive, and he’s working her hard, rubbing as she bucks and gasps. 

He’s reaching the point where he can’t stop. Through her own orgasm, she knows he’s coming, his body jerking. He’s panting, almost sobbing, face pressed into her neck as he collapses against her.

They stand like that for a moment, Furiosa against the wall with Max leaning into her. She lets her foot slide back to the floor, her knees trembling. He's slumped heavily against her, his cock still inside her. She strokes his hair, kissing his hairline. When he lifts his head, his pupils are wide, but now she can see the rim of blue around them.

“Hello,” he says, face so close she can feel his breath on her lips. She starts to laugh, puts her arms back around him. He’s smiling, kissing her more softly, hands stroking over her torso as he stands straighter, taking his weight off her. As he moves, his cock shifts inside her, pressing on a sensitive spot. She catches her breath at it. 

“Mm,” he says. “Yeah.” He kisses her again, and pulls out with a squelch, dropping back down to his knees to finish what he’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [lurkinghistoric](http://lurkinghistoric.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
